Sandstorm's Kithood
by sibbykitten
Summary: No one knows much about Sandstorm's life as a kit, the fiesty she-cat that would one day grow up to be one of the most respected cats in Thunderclan. Learn how the death of her mother and the dislike from her father affected Sandkit and her siblings.


**Hi! Welcome to Sandstorm's kithood, my very first fanfic! I really like Sandstorm, but I've wondered what her life was like as a kit. How did she become the fiesty and independent apprentice? Why is her mother and possible siblings never mentioned?**

**I've added in some new characters, such as Swallowheart, Dustkit and Ravenkit's mother. (I've written them as brothers so the Nursery doesn't get too crowded! Also I think it's interesting to see how different they are in personality to each other.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Sandstorm's story. Please review, constructive critisim is welcome, but no flames please.**

**Any questions, please ask! I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm not sure how long it will be, but let's see how it goes!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sandstorm's Kithood

Prologue

It was a crisp leafbare night. The Thunderclan camp was quiet. No sleeping cat stirred. Even Whitestorm on night watch was finding it hard to keep his eyes from drooping into sleep.

But suddenly a yowl rang through the trees. The sound of paws pummelling through the earth was like thunder. Cats rose their tired heads and mumbled, "What in Starclan…"

-

Willowpelt burst into the medicine cat's den. Spottedleaf jerked her head up, eyes watery from sleep.

"Spottedleaf…!" Willowpelt panted. "Spottedleaf, come quickly! Berrypelt's kits have come early! Something's wrong! Quick, do something!"

"What…but they weren't due for at least another moon! Wait there, don't panic. I'm coming." Spottedleaf sprang to her feet, her heart pounding. She started to gather a small bundle of herbs; in such a rush she nearly squashed them all flat.

_Oh Starclan, help! _She prayed silently. She had only been the medicine cat for a few moons after the death of her mentor, Featherwhisker. Could she handle a job like this? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

"Right, let's go. Tell me what happened on the way," Spottedleaf said, picking the bundle up in her mouth and running out into the night. Willowpelt followed, keeping pace with her older sister.

"I had just been to make dirt, but when I came back I noticed Berrypelt quivering and making wailing noises. I crouched next to her and she kept having these spasms, like queens do when they are in kitting," Willowpelt explained. Spottedleaf nodded, relieved to see the nursery entrance coming up.

-

"But these ones seemed so strong, not normal like. I woke Speckletail, thinking she'd know what to do. But she seemed so scared and told me to get you. Spottedleaf…she's not going to die…is she?"

"Not if I can help it," Spottedleaf said, as the two she-cats burst through the entrance. They were greeted to the sight of Speckletail and Swallowheart nervously licking Berrypelt. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing was quick. Speckletail looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh Spottedleaf, thank Starclan. She's in the middle of having a kit, but she's got a fever and there's so much blood. The kit seems so small too. I've seen kits come earlier than expected, but never like this," she exclaimed, backing away to let Spottedleaf in.

"We've used moss to soak up the blood and I think it's helping," Swallowheart added, helpfully. The older kits were watching in awe from the back of the nursery. Speckletail wisely blocked their view.

"Right, keep using the moss. Oh, mouse dung, she _has_ got a fever."

Spottedleaf started to unwrap the bundle of herbs. Berrypelt wailed as another spasm shot through her weak body.

"Spottedleaf…help…it's…so painful…" Berrypelt gasped. Spottedleaf licked her head in sympathy.

"I know, I know. But we need to get these kits out of you. Push, but don't strain yourself." Spottedleaf started to chew up coltsfoot. Berrypelt gave an almighty push and Swallowheart yowled, "She's done it! The kit's out!"

"Quick, lick it to get it breathing! Now try to eat this, Berrypelt. There, good," Spottedleaf crooned, gently scooping the pulp into Berrypelt's mouth.

"I…want Redtail…here…please," the golden-brown queen panted, eyes screwed up with the effort of speaking.

"Yes, of course. I'll-" Spottedleaf started, but stopped when she saw Bluestar, the clan leader, standing at the entrance.

-

"What's going on? I heard voices and…"

"Berrypelt's kits have come far too early, Bluestar. Please go and get Redtail. He needs to be here," Spottedleaf commanded. Bluestar gave a swift nod and rushed away. Spottedleaf quickly found some borage and started to chew.

"She's having another one! Spottedleaf, the blood's still coming out! What should I do?" Speckletail mewed in panic.

This isn't going well! Why aren't the herbs working?

"Keep using the moss! How's the other kit?"

"It's breathing fine. It's a strong little one! Swallowheart's doing well."

"Spottedleaf…I…I can't do this…h-help…I'm going…to die," Berrypelt gasped, ripples of shock going through her body.

"No, please Berrypelt! You're not going to die! Push!" Spottedleaf told the queen, not voicing her doubts. She had to make it! She just had to!

_And I'll make sure of it!_

_-  
_

Suddenly a red tom burst through into the nursery, scattering leaves and moss.

"Berrypelt! Berrypelt, where are you? Berrypelt…!" Redtail rushed to his mate's side.

"Oh Redtail, good. Stay here with her while I go and help with the kits. I've given her herbs for her fever and to help with her breathing."

_But it doesn't seem to be working_

Redtail nodded, barely taking it in, eyes full of love and concern for his mate.

Willowpelt was licking the second kit, a tiny bundle of ginger fur. Spottedleaf was relieved when it gave a small wail.

_That kit's alive too!_

_-  
_

But what of their mother? Was she going to make it through to the morning?

_Please Starclan, spare her!_

Speckletail was gently dabbing the moss against Berrypelt's rear.

"This is the last kit coming. If she does it, I'll be amazed."

Spottedleaf blinked in surprise. Speckletail gave her a sad look, filled with moons of experience Spottedleaf could never understand.

"Spottedleaf, I know she's not going to make it. She was far too weak to start with. I'm sorry," the dappled queen exclaimed, her voice a whisper so Redtail couldn't hear.

-

Dazed, Spottedleaf shook her head.

"No…she'll do it! Push, Berrypelt!"

Finally the kit slithered out onto the moss. Spottedleaf gave it to Speckletail to warm up. _All three kits! I did it, Featherwhisker!_

But she soon heard Berrypelt whispering softly to Redtail.

"I-I did it. There Redtail, you have…three beautiful kits…to look after."

"Don't be mousebrained, _we_ have three kits."

Berrypelt summoned all her strength to nuzzle Redtail's head.

"I-I… know you'll be…a wonderful father. I shall…see you again, my love…take care. Look after…the kits. They need you now."

"N-no, Berrypelt! Please stay! I need _you! _You'll be fine!"

Redtail stood up, angrily. "Spottedleaf do something!!!"

Spottedleaf bowed her head with sadness and shame.

"I can't…I can't do anything. She is on her way to Starclan."

"Goodbye, my love. Goodbye…" Berrypelt whispered, as the life flowed out her.

-

Spottedleaf could feel her presence, all the love and happy times she had shared with her mate and the ones she should have had with her kits. She also felt Redtail's grief, crashing down like a load of rocks.

"No! No! No! She can't be dead! You saved her! Berrypelt, wake up!" Redtail yowled, thrashing the ground with grief. Swallowheart went to calm him down, while Spottedleaf stood ridged with shock.

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Featherwhisker. I've failed you. But I saved the kits. Yes, I saved the kits. I didn't totally fail…_

_-  
_

"Spottedleaf…"

The tortoiseshell she-cat was awakened from her thoughts to see Bluestar standing in front, her blue-gray pelt silver in the moonlight.

"Oh Bluestar! I'm sorry. Berrypelt-" The clan leader raised her tail to silence the she-cat.

"I know, Spottedleaf. But you did all you could. Everyone agrees. Speckletail says you did a wonderful job, and that's a lot coming from her," Bluestar said cheerfully, in spite of the sorrow in her eyes. Spottedleaf licked her shoulder.

"She will live on in her kits and in Redtail."

Bluestar nodded at the medicine cat's words and they padded to the clearing where Berrypelt's body was being laid.

-

Cats were starting to gather outside with grim looks on their faces. Bluestar solemnly walked to the Great Rock and addressed her clan.

"Cats of Thunderclan, you can see for yourselves that a terrible tragedy has happened. Berrypelt died while delivering her kits. They were born far too early and no cat was expecting it. While we will dearly miss her, her spirit will live on in Starclan."

Gasps and wails filled the camp as the clanmates received the news of the she-cat's death, making Spottedleaf want to curl up somewhere dark where no cat could find her.

"But I am pleased to report that her three kits are safe and well," Bluestar's voice spoke with sorrow.

Willowpelt and Speckletail, who had been carrying Berrypelt's body, gently placed it on the ground, Speckletail whispering a few words as she went. Willowpelt was too overcome with grief to do much else than lick the still she-cat's ear.

-

More cats gathered round the gentle queen, remembering her and sharing tounges one last time. Lionheart, a young warrior, padded over to Berrypelt saying, "Goodbye, Berrypelt. Don't get into mischief in Starclan now."

Lionheart had shared a special bond with his sister, one that would carry on in Starclan and never be broken. She watched Whitestorm, Thistleclaw and Dappletail sit closely beside her, while Runningpaw and Mousepaw buried their noses in her soft cream fur. Berrypelt would be greatly missed in Thunderclan. She was such a beautiful, easy going and kind cat, with wonderful hunting and tracking skills. She could sent a blackbird from fox lengths away. Finally Redtail joined the group, curling up against his dead mate, grooming her gently. It looked so peaceful, as if the two cats were simply sleeping.

-

Bluestar padded softly back to Spottedleaf, so quietly it was if she was silently stalking prey.

"I spoke with Willowpelt. She has agreed to take care of the three, along with her own. Graykit is just a half moon older, so it shouldn't make much difference," the wise she-cat explained. "She will be a fine mother to these kits."

Spottedleaf nodded, but couldn't help glancing at the grieving deputy.

"Does Redtail know?"

Bluestar sighed.

"No, he will know after Berrypelt's burial. It is best to leave him in peace for now."

As the sun rose, Spottedleaf thought of the three kits back in the nursery. What future would these kits have? One Berrypelt would be proud of?


End file.
